Dragon Ball Hunter
by Auraio
Summary: After an accident in the Bulma lab, Gohan finds himself plunged into the world of hunters alongside Gon and Killua
1. Chapter 1 Past and Future

Dragon Ball Hunter

**A new crossover this time between Dragon Ball and Hunter x Hunter. I know there are already two other fanfictions on this site that have a very similar synopsis, but they have never been finished, so I post my own version. It will be at first very similar to the crossovers of Asdakillerz and Shy01 because having read both, I will take a little inspiration but I would use my own logic level power.**

"Wordwordword" normal dialogue

_"Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo"_ thought or telepathic / electronic dialogue

**"Masenko-HA"** special attack.

Data power level end saga Cell:

Piccolo-1,500,000,000

Mirai Trunks (Basic Form) -50,000,000  
(SSJ) -2,500,000,000

Vegeta (Basic Form) -60,000,000  
(SSJ) -3,000,000,000

Goku (Basic Form) -70,000,000  
(SSJ) -3,500,000,000

Gohan (Basic Form) -72 million  
(SSJ) -3,600,000,000  
(SSJ2) -7,200,000,000

Cell jr. -2,000,000,000

Cell (Perfect Form) -4,000,000,000  
(Super-Perfect Form) -6,000,000,000

Good after all these numbers start:

Chapter 1: Past and future

A year had passed since the end of the Cell Games, while the earthlings celebrated the victory of their "Champion" Mr. Satan, the Z-Warriors, them  
They were slowly healing their wounds following Goku's death and his decision not to be resurrected.

Gohan had been the most affected by this decision, he still felt responsible for the death of his father during the Cell Games but the birth of his brother, Goten, a few months after the Cell Games had saved him from depression. He had much less training than before, he had remained largely the strongest of these friends.

One morning, Gohan went to Capsule Corp where he had promised Bulma a helping hand with an invention. On arriving he crossed Vegeta, to whom he promised training once he had finished with Bulma and his machine. The scientist greeted him when he entered the laboratory.

"Hello Gohan.

_Hello Bulma; Gohan replied with his usual politeness; tell me, what is this machine for which you called me?

_This is a machine that once completed should allow us to travel in other dimensions.

_Really great ! Count on me.

The two went to work and for at least three hours they only worked on this machine, with Gohan's strength greatly helping Bulma. Then, a short circuit, a programming error, nobody knew it, whatever the machine created a kind of glass hole to which Gohan and Bulma was attracted.

Gohan, at that moment, had a revelation. He understood what his father had felt a year earlier when Cell was about to self-destruct and take the Earth with him, so he knew what had to be done. With a Kiai, he pushed Bulma out of the hole in the glass hole.

"GOHAN! She screamed in despair.

_Dis to others that I'm sorry but as soon as I could I'll come back, count on me; Gohan answered in a very solemn tone. "

Gohan was then carried by the glass hole to another dimension, and the machine, probably overloaded with energy exploded. Bulma was slightly injured by the blast, but the physical pain she was experiencing was nothing short of the guilt she felt for the fact that the pre-teen who had saved them all was potentially at great risk. Under this intense weight she could only give way to tears. Vegeta, attracted by the explosion, came to see what was bothering him during his training, but despite his pride, the prince of the saiyens was speechless when he felt Gohan's ki faint in the wild.

"Woman, what happened here? the prince asked about his usual brutality.

_Gohan; Bulma began with difficulty

_What ?! What happened to Kakarotto's son, I cannot feel his ki anymore.

_By my fault ; Bulma replied between sobs; he was sucked into another dimension.

_But we have a way to bring him back, right? with the Dragons Balls.

_Yes, you're right, I'll call everyone. We will bring back Gohan

Meanwhile, the dimensional gap put Gohan on the boat. A boat that took the hunters to their exam.

**End of this first chapter, it is short I know it, but the introduction of the story will take its time. Regarding power levels I am aware that you may not have the same opinion as me, but I have calculated a lot and that seems correct. Tell me if you want me to indicate these levels after a transformation, a power-up or the appearance of a new fighter or that I wait for the end of the chapter for the revelations.****  
****I hope you like the idea, I promise to try to publish more chapters on my stories, sincerely sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2 Question and Admission

Chapter 2: Question and Admission

Gon took care of the various hunters who were, except for two others, victims of seasickness that inspired them the particularly violent storm they had been going through since the beginning of the afternoon.

He had just taken care of another aspirant who was beginning to regret his choice when a strange light illuminated the corner of the room for about half a second. Except for Gon and another hunter, who was not seasick, he had noticed the light that had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The 12-year-old boy approached and noticed that where the light had appeared was a young boy who must be about the same age as him.

Gohan awoke with difficulty, the glass hole that had sucked him had rather knocked him out, he wondered if he was still alive, he had the answer to this question relatively quickly when he opened his eyes and saw, only a few inches from his face, two hazel eyes that looked at him with curiosity and anxiety.

Gohan, with his reflexes of warrior, retreated quickly to realize that this pair of eyes which fixed him always belonged to a boy of his age. The two looked at each other with questioning until Gon decided to break the silence due to this strange meeting.

" Who are you? How did you come here?" He asked in a direct way.

Gohan, reinforced by his training in the desert to survive, wondered immediately whether he should hide his identity from the boy who spoke to him. After observation, he saw that this boy did not seem at all hostile but gave him the same curious look that his father sometimes threw on what he did not know.

"My ... my name is Gohan, Son Gohan. But before I tell you where I come from, I'd like to know who you are and where we are right now, "Gohan replied in a polite yet authoritative voice.

"My name is Gon, pleased to meet you," said Gon, who did not feel threatened in the least. "And right now, we're on the boat taking the hunters to the place of the exam. "

At the end "hunter" Gohan guessed that he was a warrior and remembered that he had to be in another dimension, so he took the precaution of scanning the power of ki of the inhabitants of this world.  
After only a few minutes, Gohan shuddered as if, as he had expected a little, the inhabitants of this world were stronger than the earthlings of his world, he even felt several ki who could compete with his friends and who were mostly bad . Not extremely evil like Frieza or Cell but dark and brutal, a bit like Vegeta when they were on Namek.

"Hey ho, you look a little pale, you have seasickness too?" Gon asked.

Gohan jumped and looked more closely at his whereabouts because he had not paid much attention to it before. Gon's phrase combined with the appearance and general humidity of the play made Gohan understand that he was on a boat. Scanning the ki lying here, he was surprised to realize that Gon was pretty much the strongest of the boat's occupants (apart from him of course). There were two others too, who were rather sturdy but otherwise nobody (luckily) seemed stronger than him in his basic form on this boat.

"Hello?!" Gon shouted into Gohan's sensitive ear.

" Excuse me. You understand, no? Appear like that, in a place that we do not know, it makes a little suspicious." Gohan replied on your all the same very friendly because Gon's ki was very benevolent but rubbing his ear all the same. "Otherwise, you used the term" hunter "just now. Who are these hunters, Gon? "

"Huh? You do not know the hunters?é Gon surprised, staring wide in amazement. Gohan, meanwhile, noticed a glance from one of the other two strong beings on the boat in his direction, a look astonished but also a little suspicious.

"Sorry but no, I'm coming ... from far enough actually and I've never heard of these hunters." Gohan replied, turning to Gon.

"Well, I'll try to explain it to you: when we talk about dangerous monsters, rare animal species, lost wealth, buried treasures or inhospitable and unexplored land, we also talk about these people. extraordinary people who are attracted to the unknown. This is the description usually given of hunters." Gon explained, not without difficulty.

Gohan shivered again. But to his amazement, he did not shudder with fear, but with excitement, he wanted to see what these hunters were capable of, to believe that his father rubbed a little on him.

"Okay, I think I pretty much understood what the hunters were and you said this boat is taking the hunters to their exams?" Gohan asked in a voice that had greatly gained enthusiasm.

" Yes that's it." Gon replied to the half-saiyan.

"Um, I see. After what you said, I would like to meet these hunters, it does not bother you that I accompany you to this exam, Gon?" Gohan asked in an extremely polite tone.

"Ok, no problem, Gohan. But do you think you can pass the exam? ". Gon replied

"Yes, I think I should get by, do not worry." Gohan answered very confidently.

"Oi, you four!" Called a rather gruff voice that Gohan had already associated with the captain of the boat "Come to the command post I have to talk to you. "

Just after that sentence, Gohan realized that apart from him, Gon, a young man who wore a traditional dress and who was rather strong (without being unbelievable either) as well as another man probably in his early thirties who wore a suit and tie, and even though he was far from being as strong as Gon or the other young man was beyond the level of everyone on the boat, these others were all nailed to the ground by sea sickness.

A few minutes later, the four people were in the control post of the small sailboat that took them to the exam hunter face the captain who despite his appearance that he was pushing a little too much on the alcohol gave off the aura of the one who controls his subject, in this case navigation.

"All right, I'd like to know your names for all four." The captain told the four aspiring hunters who were facing him.

"I'm Gon." Gon replied in the same bouncy and innocent tone with which he had addressed Gohan.

"My name is Gohan, pleased to meet you." Gohan said in the polite and reserved tone with which he usually spoke to strangers

"My name is Kurapika." Says the young man in traditional dress

"Me, it's Leolio." Replied the man in his suit and tie.

"All right, now I want to know why you want to become hunters?" Said the captain.

"I just think the exam is stiff and I would like to put my strength to the test." Gohan replied. 

"I want to follow in the footsteps of my father who became a hunter at the same age as me today." Gon said.

_'Follow in the footsteps of his father and he comes from the island of the whale. There is no doubt now that this is Ging's son, '_ thought the captain.

_'Gon does not seem to know his father, I wonder what kind of person it is,'_ wondered Gohan.

"Hey, you two, why are you answering him on that one, a little team spirit no?" Said Leolio, somewhat angry.

"Well, why do not we answer him?" Gon replied in a slightly naive tone.

"Your point of view is understandable, but it is the captain who is the master on board, and it does not look like a dirty guy." Gohan said calmly but firmly.

"I totally agree with you, Gohan." Kurapika added in the back of the half-saiyan. "But despite everything I rather agree with Léolio. "

"Oh, I'm your elder, a little respect, it's Mister Leolio for you." Said Leolio in the same tone he had used with Gon.

"Lying is contrary to my principles." Kurapika continued without paying attention to Leolio's remark "However, to reveal my reasons for becoming a hunter would reveal my deepest secrets. Therefore, I refuse to reveal it."

"Very good, I see." Replied Captain Katso! "

"Yes, captain," said a sailor who was keeping a list according to Gohan.

"Let's warn the hunters that we have two more abandoned," said the captain.

"Eh?!" Exclaimed the four hunters at the same time.

"You may not realize it, but there are as many hunter hunters as there are stars in the sky." Says the captain, addressing the four interested parties now. "Since the examining boards have neither the time nor the patience to get everyone through, they are using auxiliaries like me to skim the candidates and keep only those who deserve to pass the exam. "

"So, the exam has already started," Gohan murmured.

"Also know that I have already failed all the candidates on board except you four." The captain went on, making the four aspirants jump again. "If they cannot stand a small storm like that, the hunter exam is dead for them. So, I think you now understand that you can only continue your way to the exam if I so decide. "

Gon, Gohan, Kurapika and Léolio held their breath during the captain's tirade. The first to speak after this was Kurapika.

"I am the last member of the Kuruta clan," said the latter. "My clan has been completely decimated by a thieving group called the Phantom Troup. Since then I have only one desire: to avenge my clan and send these thieves to where their place is, in hell. "

_'How many times have I felt this feeling of having lost everything, I do not even remember anymore,'_ said Gohan to himself.

"So you want to become a blacklist hunter. I heard about the Ghost Troup and even the best hunters are reluctant to attack them. So, you're not afraid to die?" Asked the captain at Kuruta.

"To die does not scare me." Kurapika replied directly "My only fear is that my hate will diminish over time. "

"I see, I understand better why you did not want to talk about it. "The captain concludes before turning to Léolio" And you, why do you want to become a hunter? ".

"Well, my goal is much more concrete," said Léolio

"And what is it?" Asked Gon curiously.

"Well, do not worry, I'll say it," said Léolio while Gohan was already beginning to suspect the answer "It's money! ".

_'Bingo'_, Gohan said to himself, releasing a half-smile in the wind while Leolio praised the merits of the money by saying that everything was achieved by that.

"However, a brain cannot be bought from Léolio." Kurapika said curtly

"I already told you no? For you, it's Mister Léolio." Said Leolio, trembling with anger as she walked towards the door. "Come on, come on, I'll finish with the Kuruta clan. "

"Leave Léolio behind." Kurapika shouted to Léolio, who was starting to leave the room.

"It's Mister Léolio for you." Said Leolio, coming out.

Kurapika followed him instantly. While Gohan would do the same to try to ease the tension, Gon held him back by telling him.

"Do not worry, Aunt Mito once said to me," If you want to know someone, start by knowing what makes you angry. " ".

Gohan admitted, willy-nilly, that Gon was right and no threat was serious from Léolio and Kurapika.

Suddenly the storm in which the boat pitched redoubled violence and all the crew was mobilized to prevent the boat from sinking, Gon and Gohan joined the sailors to help them while Léolio and Kurapika looked at each other as a dog of faience.

At the end of a short moment, the sailor Katso was carried away by a violent wave which made him go overboard, Léolio and Kurapika who, despite the fact that they were about to settle their differences, they did not They did not hesitate for a moment to help Katso, but they did not arrive in time to help the poor sailor ... who was caught by Gohan who was going to get him and settled quietly on the ground.

A little later after the storm calmed down and received Katso's thanks. Gohan and Gon, Léolio and Kurapika, both of whom were reconciled, were informed by the captain that they were all four qualified for further examination. As a result, Gon went to Gohan with stars in his eyes.

"I saw you earlier, you flown no?" You could teach me to do the same thing. The young boy asked the half-caste.

Gohan was surprised by Gon's request but he understood it after all, he was once fascinated by ki and its applications.

"Uh, I think I should be able to help you with that but it will not be easy, hang on. ".

"What?! Cannot you bring my son back?" Chichi, Gohan's mother, asked Shenron, the Dragon Dragon's sacred dragon.

"Alas, no, the place where they are is out of my power, so I cannot bring him back here he will have to fend for himself." Replied the dragon

The news was tough for the Z-warriors. A week earlier, Gohan disappeared into a glass hole to another dimension, and a year earlier, Goku was dead and asked to stay in the realm of the dead.

They had no choice but to wait and believe in Gohan.

A week later, the boat docked at the nearest port of Zaban, the city in which the hunter examination was to take place. Our four aspirants got off the boat and started heading for the bus stop that would take them to town.

"Oi, little!" Cried the captain to Gon, who was floating above him, he could not fly like Gohan yet, but he was making rapid progress and could already float a little a few feet above the ground.

"Yes, what is captain?" Asked the boy.

"Well, as you like me, I'll give you a little advice. Take the time to see the big cedar tree on the top of the mountain, it's a shortcut to the exam. "

"All right, I'll remember it, thank you captain." Gon replied, joining his friends.

A little later, the four aspiring hunters were facing a map of the area near the bus stop.

"Um, that's not logical, Gon." Said Léolio, looking at the plan "Look, this large cedar is the opposite of Zaban, the city in which is supposed to take place the hunter exam. "

"I heard a conversation earlier; it is said that aspirants who go to Zaban by bus never reach the exam." Gohan said, "Maybe the exact place of the exam is an absolute secret and the only way to get to the exam is to find someone who is in the secret. And such a person lives under cedar"

"It's standing. I propose to follow this track." Kurapika offered.

"You convinced me I follow you on the way. "Concludes Léolio.

After about an hour's walk, the four friends had arrived in what looked like a ghost town.

"Rather sinister as a place, where have all the inhabitants gone?" Asked Léolio

"They're still here, I feel their presence," Gohan said, reassuring the group.

But he had hardly said that a kind of huge fanfare appeared before them.

"If you want to continue your route to the exam, you will have to give the correct answer to my question." Says the old woman who was at the center of the assembly

"A new pre-exam eh?" Said Leolio, obviously suspicious.

"Um, that's kind of quizzes no? This can be very simple as it can be extremely hard." Kurapika said as much to others as to himself.

"Well, how long do you wait before answering his question if it's like that?" A voice said behind them.

" Who are you?" Leolio asked in a semi-aggressive tone to the man who had just appeared behind their backs.

"He's certainly an aspiring hunter like us." Gohan said, "He's been following us for a long time already. "

"So, you had noticed me, little one." Said the aspirant.

"Let him go first, so we'll know what kind of question we're dealing with." Gon said on your innocent as naive.

The other three nodded and the aspirant, happy to be able to pass first and potentially trapped the road after, walked to the old woman.

"Are you not with them? Well, here's your question:  
Your mother and your lover have been kidnapped, you can only save one. Answer 1: Your mother.  
Answer 2: Your lover.  
Which one will you save?"

Our four heroes stood speechless at the question of the old woman. The fifth midshipman did not hesitate.

"Answer 1." he declared confidently.

"Oh, and why?" Asked the old lady.

"We only have one mom, but we can always find another girlfriend." Said the aspiring hunter.

"What is this logic?" Gohan asked aloud on your rebel.

" Past." Said the old woman, stepping aside to let the fifth midshipman go by.

"No, but what is this delirium!?" Asked Leolio, who was really beginning to fizzle.

"It's your turn now," said the old woman. "Your son and your daughter have been kidnapped; you can only save one.  
Answer 1: Your son.  
Answer 2: Your daughter.  
Which one will you save? "

"But shut up old fool, there is no good answer," shouted Leolio out of him.

Gohan understood at that moment, thanks to the phrase of Léolio, the true meaning of this quiz. He must now just prevent the man in a suit and tie from doing something stupid. Like hitting the old lady with a stick, for example.

"Léolio, stop!" Gohan said blocking the movement of Léolio.

"What are you doing, Gohan? There is no good answer to this damn quiz!" Said Léolio, still so angry.

"Exactly, we won." Gohan replied on your call to calm. "The right answer is silence. "

"Well answered, young man." Said the old woman behind Gohan.

The latter moved to a door behind which was the path leading to the big cedar, the other aspiring hunter will never find it.

The four friends went to the big cedar where they should meet someone who could lead them to the exam.

**Very, very loooooonnnnnng chapter to fill the gap, I hope I did not make you wait too much here are the answers to the reviews or rather the big review of the first chapter:**

**NickD494: Thank you for all this valuable advice, it is true that I am a maniac dialogue and I have a little trouble to do without it, if it bothers, I'm sorry, I do not see too much current way of writing change.  
Regarding Gohan's power levels vis-à-vis Hunter X Hunter characters, I think I know how to get out of it even if I had a little trouble when I imagined this story.  
Finally power levels encrypted, I always had the habit of putting a figure on a power (and not only in Dragon Ball), it helps me to clarify the balance of power between the characters but as you've seen I removed the power levels I introduced in the first chapter.  
Finally, and also to answer the linkyss review, the toxic critics amuse me more than anything, if something stops me from writing, I do not think it's here.**


	3. Chapter 3 From Aspirant to Candidate

Chapter 3: From Aspirant to Candidate

Gon was running at the top of the group eager to get to the top of the mountain despite the fact that it had been four hours since the four hunter hunters were climbing towards the big cedar tree at the foot of which they would have to meet someone who could drive them to the hunter exam . While Leolio was complaining about the time they were walking, Gon had fun running in front of him while sometimes floating a little in the air to scare and tease the elder of the group. For his part, Kurapika and Gohan were arguing behind the other two.

"So, you come from another world?!" The kuruta was astonished as Gohan had told him about the main stages of his life.

"Yes, but do not speak too loudly." The half-saiyan replied, "For the moment I have only told you about it, and I do not intend to tell Gon and Leolio about it, at least not right now. ".

"Well, you do not seem to be the type to lie and you would not have any interest in doing it right now," Kurapika replied pragmatically.

"Thank you," Gohan answered, relieved to be able to tell someone his secret.

"Oi!" Gon shouted from the few meters high above which he was, "We're almost there in five minutes. "

And indeed, five minutes later, the four friends came to the big cedar tree at the foot of which was a small house.

"The person who lives here must know where exactly the exam is going". Gohan said to give the last impulse to his friends.

"In this case, we will face the last elimination round. If we succeed, we can try the exam itself." Kurapika added.

"Let's go instead of talking!" Leolio concludes.

And with these words, the four aspiring hunters made their way to the house, but as they knocked on the door, they heard a loud noise from inside. The four rushed inside and saw a strange creature resembling a fox holding a young woman, a wounded young man lying at the animal's feet. Seeing them the creature escaped through a hole in the back wall of the house.

"My wife..." said the young man trying to get up.

The four friends no longer reflected and ran the strange creature, Leolio stopped near the young man.

"I'm taking care of the wounded man so grab this bug and save his wife!" The future doctor shouted to the rest of the group.

" Okay!" Cried Gon and Gohan running in the lead of the group 

"It's a kiriko (fox-rat), a pretty clever and cunning creature." Kurapika added.

The three pursued the kiriko through the forest, Kurapika running to the ground, Gon jumping from trees to trees as their target, and Gohan was flying zigzagging between the trees of the forest.

"Release this woman!" Gohan shouted at the fox-snake that he and Gon had caught up with.

"So come get her, children." The kiriko answered, greatly surprising the two pre-teens, to the point that Gohan hit a tree trunk and Gon fell from his branch. However, Gohan, after recovering from his collision with his tree, sent a tiny wave of ki into the kiriko's shoulder, forcing him to let go of the woman Kurapika caught up with.

"Wow!" this creature speaks. Gon said, joining those friends.

"Yes, the kiritos are gifted with speech." Kurapika replied.

"You could have told us earlier; it would have saved me a bump." Gohan added, rubbing his head.

"I did not think about it now, Gohan, sorry." Kurapika replied.

"Well, take care of the Kurapika woman. Gohan and I are going to sue Kurapika." Gon said before heading back to the forest in pursuit of the kiriko."

Gohan followed and Kurapika began to reassure the woman they had saved until he saw a strange tattoo on the girl's wrist.

During this time, Gon and Gohan had found the kiriko and continued to track it, Gon had the idea to insult the creature so that the latter lowered his guard and Gon places a violent blow of fishing rod on the head of this last. The kirito made a pretense at that moment and threw Gon at the end of a cliff. The boy fell from the top of the cliff and Gohan ran to save Gon to finally find the boy to finally find Gon floating towards the wall of the cliff and back in high speed.

"Fiou, I was scared. Trying to fly after only one or two lessons, you're really a burnt head." The half-saiyan said with a sigh of relief.

"Hi hihihi, you're both stubborn." Said the kiriko from the top of a tree. "You start to annoy me to chase me wherever I go, I kill you now," he added, coming out of huge claws.

Gohan felt something strange in kiriko, something different from before.

"You're not the kiriko who kidnapped the lady, right?" Gon asked candidly.

Surprisingly, the fox-rat stopped his attack and looked at Gon with curiosity.

"How do you know I'm not the same kiriko as before?" Asked the person in a particularly intriguing tone.

"Well, you do not have the same head at all, and your voice is a little flutier than the kiriko of earlier." Gon replied.

Gohan was almost impressed because despite his particularly fine hearing of saiyan he had not heard any variation in the voice of the kiriko who was facing them. The fox-rat, on the stroke of surprise, burst out laughing, called the other kiriko.

**(A bit later)**

The four aspiring hunters faced the four kirikos who had come to test them without their knowledge. The four pre-examiners were now about to give their verdict.

"Mr. Kurapika, you have been particularly attentive to the details of this hunt, even the smallest ones." Said the girl who pretended to be kidnapped before showing off her wrist tattoo "This tattoo is to show a vow of celibacy, the moment you saw it, you were perfectly on your guard. All this will give you a chance at the hunter exam."

"Well done Kurapika," said Gon happy that his friend was admitted to the exam.

"Mr. Léolio, you have absolutely not understood that it was a staging before they told you" began the son who was the one who pretended to be injured, shaking Leolio who had afraid of not being accepted for the exam. "However, you have continued to provide me with care and reassurance, this kindness makes you worthy of the hunter exam."

Leolio sighed with relief, glad to try his luck on the exam.

"Mr. Gon, you have demonstrated physical ability and extraordinary observation." Kiriko's father said, who had pretended to abduct the girl, said, "You have plenty of room for the hunter exam. "

"Yeeeeeees!" Gon cried out of joy as he jumped and stayed in the air using his knowledge of ki.

"Finally, Mr. Gohan, I think you're far from showing the full extent of your abilities." Said the kiriko woman who had attacked Gon and Gohan on the edge of the cliff. "I do not think I need to wish you good luck for the exam."

"So that means we are all qualified?" Gohan asked.

" Yes indeed. I will drive you to the exam place tomorrow." the kiriko son concludes.

**(The next day, in the city of Zaban)**

The four hunters, guided by the son of the kirikos, watched the large number of merchants in town. Gon and Gohan, in their childish indifference, stopped at almost all the stalls.

After a while they stopped at a square on the edge of which was a large building.

"So this is the hunters' examination center?" Leolio wondered aloud

As the four candidates approached the building they had identified as the examination center. The Kiriko son took them to the building next door, which was a small restaurant, much to the surprise of our four heroes. Once inside, the guide spoke to the manager "Hello we will take the menu" You will not mind," for four people.

"For four people, huh? And for cooking?" the manager retorted in a harsh voice.

"Cook slowly over low heat until you can do more." the kirito replied.

"Will you settle in the back room?" the cook announced in a more relaxed voice.

The five went to the very small room at the back of the restaurant where there was only one table.

"This menu looks good. Gon said innocently.

"It was a password, Gon," Gohan whispered with a small drop of sweat on his forehead.

"One in ten miles," the kiriko son said, who instantly won the attention of the four aspiring hunters. "That's the number of candidates who have come so far in general. In the same way, a rookie who passes the exam at the first attempt, this happens only once every three years. So even if all our wishes are with you, if you ever fail, I will be happy to guide you next year. "

And with these words, the fox-rat left the room leaving the four midshipmen in the small room that turned out to be an elevator that started to descend.

"Who does this kiriko take for himself? He really thinks we're going to miss, " Leolio said grimly.

"He just finds the facts, but I wonder if there is as much aspiring hunter as that." Gohan replied.

" Of course! Hunter is the job that brings most cash in the world." Leolio retorted, entering a sort of trance.

_'And we go again ...'_ Gohan said with a half-smile a little embarrassed.

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and opened on a large dark room in which had to wait more than 400 people.

When Gon, Gohan, Kurapika and Leolio arrived, a strange little green man like a bean gave badges to the four midshipmen, Leolio had the number 403, Kurapika the 404, Gon the 405 and Gohan the 406.

"This is your number of candidates, please always keep this badge on you for the duration of the exam." the strange bean-shaped fellow say before melting into the mass and disappearing.

The four were happy, they had just passed from aspiring to candidate. Serious things could begin.

"Oi!" A voice from one side of the room, coming from a candidate who was ... well-dressed to be polite and numbered 16 "Are you rookies?" welcome to the hunter exam. "

_'This guy is a little stronger than the general average of the candidates but he is not a danger for us,'_ Gohan thought after scanning the candidate's ki.

"My name is Tompa, and as I am on my thirty-fifth attempt, I quickly spot those who have never come, I am your elder in this place. "

_'35 attempts and he brag about it. '_Kurapika thought with a small drop of sweat on his forehead. 

"Tell me, Mr. Tompa, are there any other people who have tried the exam many times and not at all?" Gon asked innocently and directly.

"Well, no one has tried as many times as I do, I am really a case apart. But I know some of the others:  
Number 103: Barbon the snake charmer. Relentless with his enemies, so avoid annoying him.  
Number 191: Bodoro the martial arts expert. The age is gaining ground on him he is still strong.  
The numbers 197, 198 and 199: the triplets Amori, Imori and Umori and their perfectly combined attacks.  
Number 255: Todo the wrestler. In terms of power it is the best and in addition he forgot to be silly.  
Number 389: Guereta the hunter. As strong with the blowgun as the mass as shown by his weapon.  
I know a few others, but it's clear." Tompa said.

_'They come out indeed the lot but are only a danger for Leolio. Kurapika and Gon will easily get out of a confrontation with them,'_ Gohan thought as he scanned the ki of the seven candidates nominated by Tompa.

But only seconds later, the five candidates heard a cry from a candidate whose arms were turning into petals.

"Well, well, his arms turned to petals." said a candidate who was in front of the victim and was wearing number 44 "There is no faking I assure you".

Gohan felt a bad and unhealthy ki emerge from this man but also and especially a powerful ki, even a little stronger than Piccolo. This man was dangerous and Gohan absolutely had to protect his friends from him.

"This psychopath is back this year," Tompa said with a particularly worried tone.

"He was here already last year?" Gohan asked, particularly surprised that someone so strong could have failed.

" Yes. Number 44, Hisoka the magician. Last year, everyone gave him a winner, but he left a judge between life and death whom he did not like and was disqualified because of that." Tompa said sweaty.

"And the review committee let him represent himself in spite of that." Leolio asked in a tone between fear and anger.

"Of course, judges and trials change every year and if a judge decides he has the level even the devil can become hunter. That's how the exam works," Tompa said, happy to see Hisoka walk away." But I think about it we have not been able to get to know you yet, so take this fruit juice to celebrate our friendship. "

And with these words, the veteran candidate gave everyone a can of juice. As the four of them sipped, Gohan, with his particularly sharp hearing of Saiyan, heard a conversation between two candidates who were watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

"And go, it's gone for a ride." The first candidate said.

"It's clear, he plays nice while in real, it's him the worst scrape: the number 16, Tompa the rookies' breaker." The second candidate said.

Hearing his words Gohan was angry at not having sufficiently scan Tompa's ki because he was too "good" compared to Frieza or Cell. At the stroke of anger, he suddenly crushed the can in his hands.

"Uh? What's happening to you Gohan?" Gon asked, looking at his friends and sensei with incomprehension.

"Do not drink these juices. I have fine hearing and I have just heard a very interesting conversation." Gohan began, making Tompa sweat. "The man standing before us is nicknamed the rookies' breaker, this drink is surely rigged."

"But it's wrong I would never have done that, you're wrong ..." Tompa began to defend himself.

"You're right, Gohan. There is a weird smell in this juice." Gon said after sniffing the top of the can.

Leolio spat the juice he had started to drink and Kurapika emptied his can on the floor. The message was clear, they would not be fooled by the big candidate's trap **(No longer needs to be polite now)**.

"Now Tompa, listen to me," Gohan began as he approached Tompa using the calm, soulless voice he used when he was really angry. "If I see you again trying to pick on my friends, you will not be here to complain later, understood?" ".

Fear, Tompa will run into the mass of candidates to hide, confirming the suspicions of the four rookies.

"Well, thank you Gohan, without you we would have been made by this guy." Kurapika said looking at the half-saiyan.

"You're welcome Kurapika, I'm going to see the other candidates more closely, I'll give you my feelings." Gohan humbly replied as he walked towards the other candidates.

Thanks to Tompa (at least he was used for something), Gohan had a small idea of the candidates who was of potential danger and met a lot of people more or less prepared for the exam.  
Candidate # 54 was a pretty strong archer, Gohan gave him a chance because his ki was pretty neutral.  
Candidate # 187 was the typical model of the one who was not sufficiently prepared with a geek look, what's more, he was sure of his predictions and had an ego so big that Gohan was sure that after his defeat he will not represent himself for a long time, despite the fact that he is never one to underestimate his neighbor.  
Candidate # 245 was not bad with her funny hat and ki that stood out from the rest (she was not a danger to him or his friends so far).  
Number 294 was a ninja who was really strong enough for him to force Gohan into a Super Saiyan. None of his friends had the level to face him.  
Number 301 worried Gohan with his dark ki, his head did not help with all his pikes that were stuck inside. In terms of power, this guy had nothing to envy to Hisoka.

Apart from these five plus seven designated by Tompa, the breaker again himself, Hisoka and his three friends, the other candidates were not that strong. Gohan saw Tompa handing over one of his fake drinks to a boy of about the same age as him. Gohan approached to warn the boy and when Tompa saw the half-saiyan approach, he fled quickly to escape Gohan to the dismay of the silver-haired boy who drank the rigged drinks of the new breaker.

"Bah, what's up with him? "The boy wondered aloud as he watched Tompa run away.

"I scared him earlier, otherwise watch this drink is ..." Gohan replied.

"Poisoned or something like that, do not worry, it's not a poison that will kill me," the boy replied with a half-sadistic smile.

_'Amazing and his ki is far from being ridiculous, I wonder how I could not have noticed it earlier,'_ Gohan thought as he scanned the boy's ki, which when he was taken off his sadistic look was pretty cute.

"If not, how old are you?" Asked the boy.

"Uh, I'm 12 years old." Gohan replied, astonished that the boy was beginning to ask him that rather than his name.

_'Um, he's the same age as me,'_ the boy said to himself before going back to the conversation "Me too. Oh, and my name is Killua. "

"Me, it's Gohan, delighted." The half-saiyan replied to the boy.

"Gohan!" Gon called from behind him.

Gohan and Killua get turned to the place where the voice came from to see Gon move towards them floating above the other candidates leaving them speechless, Killua understood, Gohan meanwhile made a face Pam.

"You were slow to come back, so I came to see what was going on," said Gon, posing next to Gohan and Killua.

"Uh, how are you doing to float in the air like you just did?" Killua asked Gon.

"Gohan teaches me to fly," the boy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh, can you do it too, Gohan?" Killua asked

" Of course." the half-saiyan replied, rising a few feet above the ground.

When he came down, he saw Killua with stars in his eyes, the same as Gon had when he had saved Katso, so he suspected that Killua was going to ask him.

"Say, could you teach me that too?" Killua asked.

_'Bingo. But hey, I think I can tell him, he does not look bad,' _Gohan thought as he looked at his future second student. "Okay, I do not see any problem with that."

" Great, thank you!" the silver-haired boy replied.

A few seconds later, a strange ring was heard and the wall at the back of the room rose, revealing a strange man with a beautiful mustache.

"Thank you for your patience, ladies and gentlemen. The 287th edition of the hunter exam will be able to start," the man said, pleasing the 406 candidates who were present. "First, I must tell you that this exam is potentially fatal. If you are not ready to risk your life, I invite you to return to the elevator and leave."

No candidate returned to the elevator except the victim of Hisoka.

"Well, now we can start. For your information I am called Satotsu and I am the judge of the first test. Please follow me please, I will drive you to the place of the second test." The man said, turning around and starting to walk in a particular way.

"So the first trial is ..." began a candidate.

"Right, you just have to follow me. This is the first test of the exam." Satotsu concludes.

And on these words all the candidates began to follow the judge in order to succeed this first test. At the beginning of this first test of the 287th hunter examination, of the 406 candidates initially qualified, there are more than 405.

**Well a big chapter, I hope you enjoy, before shouting at me for the balance of power that I mentioned in relation to Hisoka, know that I think buffer the disputes character Hunter x Hunter to make interactions between the most interesting characters. I know that everyone will not agree but good. If you find something outright exaggerated, even more if it contradicts my own logic, let me know about it. I hope this chapter will have you more.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Test and Confrotation

Chapter 4: First Test and confrontation

After the presentations, the three youngest candidates started running with the other candidates following Satotsu. They had already been running for almost 3 hours and several other candidates had already thrown in the towel, including candidate No. 187 who had just been traumatized for life by the triplets who had been paid by Tompa to break the boy's ambition. Gohan would have preferred the boy to humbly realize that he was not ready for the exam, but there was nothing he could do now. If the candidates' three youngest children and Kurapika had no problem keeping up, Leolio had much more trouble with him.

_'Damn it, I underestimated the Hunter exam, all these people are over trained, it's a gathering of supermen.'_ Leolio thought, seeing the peloton move further and further away from him. _'For a common guy like me, the Hunter exam is dead in advance.'__  
_  
Stopping to catch his breath, Leolio dropped his suitcase, which alerted Gon and Gohan at the back of the pack. The two stopped and Killua stopped a few seconds later.

"Forget it, he died for him this year." The silver haired boy said to the other two.

Gohan and Gon did not listen to him. Gon looked Leolio straight in the eyes while Gohan let out a small smile.

"And what else ..." Leolio began to mumble before setting off like a rocket towards the head of the peloton. "I will become Hunter at any cost".

_'I didn't think he kept such energy, it's better not to annoy this guy.'_ 'Gohan thought as he watched Leolio walk away while Gon retrieved his case.

**(A few kilometers later)**

The candidates had been running for 5 hours now, according to Gohan they had covered around 50 kilometers in total and now they were on a staircase which they had to run up to run to successfully follow the judge.

"You can keep up with me, it's really not bad," Killua said to his two companions who did not sweat more than he did.

"Really, hi hi." The other two Said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Anyway, why do you two want to be a Hunter?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Actually my dad was Hunter, so I figured I was going to do like him." Gon replied.

" Is that so. And what kind of hunter is your father?" Killua Asked.

" I do not know." Gon answered innocently.

As Gohan fell in surprise on the stairs they were climbing, Killua laughed.

"You're really weird." Killua said between two laughs.

" Why?" Gon asked naively.

"Well, you want to do like your father, but you don't even know what he's doing." Killua Replied.

"Bah, I would see, and you Killua, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked, pouting.

"I don't really want to be a Hunter." The silver haired boy replied.

"Huh?" Gon surprised by Killua's response.

"I heard that the exam was steep, I was interested." Killua Justified.

"In and of you and me, we're here for the same reasons, Killua." Said Gohan who had caught up with the other two after his little fall. "I too am here to test my strength. "

A few minutes later, the three pre-teens caught up with Kurapika and Leolio, who was chatting.

"Kurapika, we pass by." Gohan Said to the Kuruta clan member.

"We are overtaking your old man." Killua Said to Leolio.

"I'm not old, I'm not even twenty years old." Leolio Replied in his usual angry tone.

This time, not only Gohan but also Gon, Killua and Kurapika almost fell on the stairs in surprise.

**(Even Later)**

There was finally light, the candidates were finally going to leave this tunnel in which they had been running for several hours now. The judge Satotsu who directed the first test left the first of the tunnel.

_'Well, let's see how many have managed to follow so far.'_ The judge thought, turning around and seeing Gohan who had left a microsecond after him by his side quickly followed by Gon and Killua.

"Okay, well, you're the one who wins Gohan. " Killua Said, a little jaded to have lost in the race in which the three had launched a few seconds earlier.

"I have just a little more experience than you, that's all." The half-saiyan replied to his two friends and students. "By the way, Mr. Satotsu, is this where the second test will take place?"

"No, there is still a long way to go before we get there." The judge replied to the three young boys.

" Damn." The youngest in the exam said, sitting down to wait for the other candidates.

**(A few minutes later)**

Many candidates had passed the first part of the first test of the exam. Kurapika was sweating when he came out of the tunnel where Leolio fell head first into the grass.

"Well, I think we have waited long enough," said Satotsu, closing the iron curtain blocking the exit from the tunnel, finally eliminating the laggards. "No one thing, the second part of the test will take place in this swamp called" the nest of crooks ", the animals living here use particularly devious tricks to hunt, if you lose sight of me, your chances of survival will greatly decrease . Let's go now ".

"Wait!" A voice cried from behind the entrance to the tunnel.

All the candidates turned to see a man who seemed slightly injured.

"I am the real judge, the one you have been following for a while ago is not human, he is an impostor! " The man said pointing to Satotsu" Look! ".

And on these words the man revealed a strange monkey who had the same head as Satotsu to the general amazement.

"He is a monkey-man, they do not have a great physical strength but are cunning and adore fresh human flesh. Whoever pretended to be me was certainly trying to trap the entire selection for this year, "added the man.

The man who spoke to them being weaker than any of the candidates, Gohan quickly understood that the trap did not come from Satotsu but from this man who distilled doubt among the candidates, Leolio and candidate # 294 were starting to 'elsewhere to be particularly hostile to the judge.

While the young boy was going to try to agree everyone on the identity of the judge, six cards flew, the first three crashed into the body of the man who had tried to attract certain candidates in order to trap them and who died instantly, the other three were caught in flight by Satotsu. Gohan was shocked and tried to locate the person who had done this. He didn't have to search long since he saw Hisoka almost instantly playing with his deck of cards.

"There, there. Now we know that we've been following the right judge well from the start. " The clown-like man said, giving cold sweats to all the other candidates" The exam judges are Hunters who volunteer to play at the request of the exam committee. Even the worst Hunters can block such an attack. "

"I'll take this for a compliment. " Satotsu replied in a calm but firm voice" However if you should re-attack me, for whatever reason, it will be considered an act of rebellion against a judge and you will be eliminated. "

" Very well very well." Hisoka replied selflessly.

" Why did you do it? You didn't have to kill this man." Gohan said to Hisoka in an angry voice.

"Just to save time, that's it, little boy". Hisoka replied in a far too sweet voice to Gohan's ears.

A few minutes later, the candidates set out again, the latter were exhausted much faster than before because running on spongy ground like that of a swamp was harder than on the hard ground of the tunnel, but above all, the candidates fell like flies facing the multiple traps that the fauna and flora of the places set for them.

Gon, Gohan and Killua, on the other hand, did pretty well and kept the judge in view.

"Maybe we should speed up a bit." Killua said to his two friends.

"But why? We're pretty close to the judge, right?" Gon retorted innocently.

"In fact, I especially want to get away from Hisoka, I have a bad feeling when I am not far from him." Killua replied, glancing at candidate # 44 who was not far behind them.

"Yes, I tend to agree with you, Killua." Gohan replied, thinking back to the tone that Hisoka had used with him earlier "Hisoka is the strongest candidate in the selection tied with another. "

_'I don't want to tell them about the super saiyan yet, so when we talk about my power I will take the one I have in my basic form to talk about it'_ The half saiyan thought.

"Gohan, who is the candidate who is as strong as Hisoka?" Gon asked who was surprised by his master's words.

"He's candidate # 301, he's hiding it well, but he's about as strong as Hisoka," Gohan replied, coming out of his thoughts.

"How do you know that one is stronger than another?" Killua asked who thought Gohan might have trusted his gut a little too much.

"He uses his ki to be able to analyze the ki of others, that's how he knows their strength" replied Gon in place of Gohan.

"His ki?" Killua asked wondering what Gon was talking about.

"It is the force that makes it possible to fly." Replied Gohan

" Is that so? Okay. " Killua Replied while thinking _'It is getting more and more interesting'_ after that he asked Gohan with a certain curiosity" And… Gon and me, where are we among the candidates in terms of power? "

"Well ..." Gohan began, knowing that this question was likely to come up "... you, Killua you are 5th and Gon is 6th and for your information, I am 4th, Kurapika is 7th and Leolio is 12th."

"And who is 3rd just after Hisoka and # 301" Gon asked in a purely curious and innocent tone.

"It's the ninja species that has the number 294, even if you both go at the same time on it, you won't be able to win, but hey it's still much less powerful than Hisoka or the n ° 301, they are really… BE CAREFUL !" Gohan shouted, taking Gon and Killua into the air at top speed to prevent him and his two friends from being swallowed by a sort of huge frog that camouflaged itself in the ground.

After landing and impressing his two students, even if it was not the desired effect, the three resumed their journey in order to join the leading group.

**(From Kurapika and Leolio's side)**

For their part, Kurapika and Leolio had lost the lead and therefore the judge. They did not find their way back when they realized that very close to them was Hisoka who was surrounded by a dozen other candidates.

"Hisoka is over, we have lost sight of the judge, for us, the exam stops there so take the opportunity to finish with you." The one who seemed to be the leader of the group said.

"I see, I see, as you are sure of being eliminated, you want to play judge. Very well, I agree to play with you, but I warn you, you are all unworthy of becoming Hunter in my opinion. " The candidate with the air of an evil clown said.

"If you think you will have the advantage, you are wrong!" The leader of the group hostile to Hisoka yelled, jumping on him with the rest of his group.

It only took a second for Hisoka to execute his attackers using one of his cards. Then, knowing that two other candidates were watching him, he turned in the direction of Kurapika and Leolio.

"Well, you too want to play the judge's game?" » Candidate 44 asked softly

Leolio and Kurapika, knowing they were discovered, emerged from their hiding place and faced Hisoka.

**(With Gon, Killua and Gohan)**

"A, we found the leading pack." Killua said seeing a large group of candidates following Satotsu's easily recognizable figure.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard to spot the judge's aura." Gohan replied, who was just behind Killua.

"Okay now, the first test is in the pocket, not real Gon. Where is the wag?" Killua asked aloud as he noticed that Gon was not behind them.

"Huh?" Gohan said looking behind him too. Instantly, the half-saiyan strained his senses to be able to perceive the ki of his friend and raises and ends up locating it as he ran in a direction opposite to theirs.  
_'It's not normal, why Gon is going in this direction, what's going on over there?'_ Gohan wondered as he directed his perception of ki further in the direction in which Gon was running. He then felt the ki of Leolio and Kurapika which faced that of Hisoka. The half-saiyan shudders at the thought of leaving his friends in the hands of this monster.  
"Killua. Continue to follow the judge, me and Gon are joining you right after. "

And before Killua protested, Gohan quickly flew away to help his friends.

**(With Kurapika and Leolio)**

"Listen to Leolio. " Kurapika whispered so that only Leolio heard him." In a direct confrontation, we have no chance, he is much more experienced than us, better to flee each on his own. "

" It's OK." Leolio replied in the same tone.

Hisoka was getting dangerously close to the two cronies, taking out one of his deadly cards, showing that he was ready for battle.

"Now, Leolio!" Kurapika shouted, giving the signal to Leolio and the two fled instantly in two different directions. Leaving Hisoka alone.

"Hu hu hu. I see, it's a reasonable idea." Hisoka said aloud, letting a deadly aura hover around him. Then he heard calm steps, slowly approaching him.

"Frankly, I know it's not my business. But I can't get away without doing anything, it's not the kind of house!" Leolio said, who was retracing his steps with a large branch which he could use as a baton.

And with these words he charged Hisoka who easily and casually dodged the attack on the medical student. As he was about to place an attack that would end the fight, a ball of yellow light struck him in the head. The power of this attack was not incredible but coupled with the surprise, he still had to take a step back allowing Leolio to distance himself.

The medical student looked in the direction of the attack and saw Gon standing there, palm outstretched (showing he had just used ki), and gasping strongly as if he had just sprinted his life.

"Pff, pff ... I arrived on time." the boy said, breathing heavily.

"Not bad, boy." Hisoka said as he emerged completely unharmed from the smoke generated by Gon's attack.

_'What was this attack that this boy sent to me, it looked like nen without really being what it was'_ Candidate # 44 thought approaching Gon. "Tell me, what was that attack, kid? It was far from trivial. "

"Your opponent is me!" Leolio shouted, who got up and ran back to Hisoka again.

Hisoka paid little attention to candidate # 403 and knocked him out with a full chin uppercut, which knocked him out instantly. Gon jumped to help his friend but Hisoka dodged his attacks as if nothing had happened.

"You're not doing too bad, kid." Hisoka said as he caught Gon by the blow. "I really like your wacky look."

"Gon!" a voice said behind Hisoka

The latter casually lowered his left hand (the right gripping Gon's neck), knocking the ground to the ground with Kurapika's hand, who had also returned to help his friends.

"Well, you took your courage in both hands yourself." Hisoka said, looking at Kurapika who was struggling to get up.

However Hisoka felt something approaching.

" One again?" He asked no one before taking a punch, this time powerful, which sent him flying into one of the trees.

Gon, released from Hisoka's embrace, fell on his buttocks as Kurapika started to get up. Looking at the one who saved them, Gon saw a boy his age who looked a lot like Gohan, with the difference that his hair was golden and not black, and his eyes were teal and not onyx. But the resemblance remained and the smell of the boy who saved them finally convinced Gon.

"Go ... Gohan, is that you?" Gon asked without really believing what he was saying.

"Later, Gon. Do you think you can find the judge?" Gohan retorted (who had turned into a super saiyan) in a firm tone

Gon nodded, barely able to speak at the transformation his friend had undergone.

"In this case embark Leolio, and join the judge, all three." Gohan replied, looking at Hisoka who was recovering from the attack he had just suffered

Gon and Kurapika (who had Leolio on his shoulders) watched their friend face the evil clown-like candidate who had easily defeated them.

"Let's go Gon." Said Kurapika to Gon who hesitated to leave his friend but who nevertheless ended up accompanying Kurapika, and the two left the clearing with Leolio, unconscious.

"I thought you were hiding your real strength, little boy." Hisoka said as he stretched to put his muscles back together after Gohan's attack.

The half-saiyan did not answer and rushed straight to Hisoka and kicked him hardly parried by Hisoka who, this time, had seen the blow coming.

"**Bungee Gum**" said Hisoka softly as he activated nen's ability.

Gohan heard him and jumped back so he could more easily dodge Hisoka's attack.

"Hu hu hu, nice little reflex, unfortunately by the time you jumped I had already reached you." Hisoka said thinking that now that Gohan was clutched to his bungee Gum, he was almost won.

And on these words he pulled on the wire of nen which linked his forearm to Gohan's leg in order to pull it up to him so that he could counter-attack. Gohan was therefore pulled in the direction of Hisoka to his dismay.

_'What is it that this technique, if it pulls me up to it, I risk having a bad time. If I can't get out, then I need to get it out.' _Gohan thought as he approached Hisoka dangerously "I have no choice. "

The half-saiyan then put his two hands on the top of his head before shouting "**Masenko-Ha**"

The beam drawn by Gohan surprised Hisoka who took it head on.

"Well, that should calm him down." Gohan said, falling back to his basic form and looking at the smoke from his last attack. "Well, I have to go, I'm going to have a lot to explain to others. "

And with these words he flew away to join his friends.

**I don't know why I struggled so much to write this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with the result. I hope you get more out of it, I really like writing this story, my other fanfics are likely to be on hiatus long enough but hey, I hope you don't mind too much.****  
****Eugene: First of all, Hanzo cannot stand up to Gohan in a super saiyan, he can just beat him in his basic form (I nerve Gohan, yes but there are limits). Yes, as I said in the intro to this crossover, the story will look like others at the beginning, but I will continue to advance and gradually detach myself from these other stories. Finally considering the idea of a Gohan reincarnated in the world of Hunter x Hunter, it's interesting and I invite you to publish a story yourself around this idea. I promise you it's fulfilling.**


	5. Chapter 5 An astonishing test

Chapter 5: An astonishing test

Killua was waiting, waiting for the return of his friends who were lost in the "crook's nest". He did not see Hisoka among the candidates who like him had passed the first test of the exam and suspected that if Gohan looked so panicked when he had left to look for the others, it must have been the fault of candidate no. 44. However, he was largely happy to see his friends coming to the end of the road.

"Gon! You are finally here." He said to his friend who had just arrived.

"Yes, we had a little problem." Gon replied, who seemed a little breathless.

"And Gohan, where is he?" Killua asked, more curious than he was worried that he would not see the saiyan-earth hybrid among them.

Before Gon could respond a bright light appeared in the sky and descended on the candidates. Gohan stopped using levitation and flexibly landed alongside his friends.

" Sorry for the delay." The half saiyan said after landing.

"How did it go with Hisoka?" Gon asked worried.

"I think, I managed to get him out of the race." Gohan replied.

"Uh ... How did you manage to defeat Hisoka, he's stronger than you, aren't he?" Killua asked who did not really understand the situation.

"You would have seen Gohan by the time he arrived to save us, he was literally exuding power!" " An excited Gon replied before even Gohan could answer" It has to do with ki, right? Can you teach that to Killua and me? "

"Well not really, it has to do with ki, but it does require certain genes that I inherited from my father." Gohan replied, a little embarrassed.

" Is that so?" Gon said with disappointment.

"I would love to know what happened!" Killua shouted who was tired of being in the dark about what had happened.

After a few apologies, everyone gave their version to Killua, who was a little disappointed that Gohan had lied to him but quickly forgave him when he realized that his friend and mentor certainly had a lot more to teach him than he thought. Gohan, on the other hand, felt Hisoka's ki coming closer to them.

'_So he managed to take it in and come back, damn it,'_ Gohan thought of the evil clown still in the running.

And indeed a few minutes later, Hisoka arrived and qualified for the rest of the exam. He had a few scratches but no critical wounds. He gave a slightly unhealthy smile to the five candidates he had met in the "crook's nest".

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on getting here." Satotsu said to all the remaining candidates. "The first test is now coming to an end; the second test will take place here in the Biska forest park. Congratulations again to the 149 candidates who have arrived so far, I will now withdraw. "

And with these words, the judge withdrew and the iron door in front of which the candidates waited opened. Behind her were several little kitchens.

"Let all the candidates who passed the first test approach." A woman said who was to be the judge of this test.

Gohan, his friends and the rest of the candidates entered the large courtyard, which was filled with little kitchens. At the bottom of this courtyard, there were two people: A girl with turquoise blue hair wearing five braids who was the one who called all the candidates. The second person was a clearly obese man who was almost three meters tall. According to Gohan, these two new judges were about the same level as Satotsu.

"Very well, let's introduce myself, I'm one of the two judges in the second round, my name is Menchi." The girl said, getting up from her seat.

"As for me, I am the second judge of this event: Buhahra." The man said without moving.

"We are gourmet hunters," said the two in one tone.

With these words, almost all the candidates burst out laughing at the unexpected statement by these two new judges.

"And so, gentlemen gourmets, what is your ordeal?" Asked candidate number 255, Todo the Wrestler smugly.

"Buhahra." Menchi said much drier, clearly offended by the candidate's tone.

"Today you're going to cook pork for us." The fat judge said as he stood up.

_"Obviously, the test will be based on the kitchen,"_ Gohan said to himself after hearing the judge's instructions.

"You are going to have to capture a pig in the Biska forest park, whatever species of pig will do, we will taste the dishes you will make from the captured pig and the other ingredients at your disposal." Buhahra said.

"If we both validate your dish, you will be qualified for the next test, the test will end when we are both satisfied." Menchi finished.

"With that, let the second test of the 287th Hunter exam begin." Buhahra announced, hitting his stomach as if it were a gong.

And all the candidates went to get a pig to cook for the second test.

"No matter what kind of pig, you too can be vicious." Menchi said to his judge as they watched the candidates walk away.

"It was my role to select the ingredients, right?" Buhahra retorted.

"There is only one species of pig in the Biska forest park," Menchi said.

"I hope there aren't too many of them who will die." Buhahra concluded with a semi-sadistic smile.

For their part, the candidates were looking for the pigs requested by the judges. Our five friends, on their side after a small pileup between the three youngest. They had finally located a horde of large pigs that were ... gnawing on bones?

"Are they carnivores?" Gohan asked out loud.

At that moment, one of the pigs saw them and loaded the five candidates with the other pigs.

"Ooh, we found them!" Killua shouted sarcastically as the five candidates started to join the area where the majority of the other candidates were, some of the candidates, moreover, taken by surprise, took charge of the pigs with full force which sent them far into the sky.

"The Great Stamp, the most ferocious pig in the world, those who do not run fast enough will be kicked by the pig." Buhahra said, watching some candidates fly over the treetops following the load of pigs.

And indeed, the candidates found it difficult to manage the horde of rabid pigs. Whether Todo the wrestler by sending a big pebble on one of them, the ninja n ° 294 Hanzo whose shuriken broke on the pig's snout, even Gohan did not manage to pass the punch with a big punch defense of the pig's snout.

"Damn, these pigs are tough." The half-saiyan said seeing Gon also struggling to cut down the Great Stamp in front of him.

However, the boy had seen that an apple falling on his forehead behind his snout seemed to be causing him great pain.

" What if ?" Gon wondered before placing a sharp blow from his fishing rod on the beast's forehead, killing him instantly.

"Their weak point is their forehead." Gon shouted to all the candidates who were still standing.

" Okay. Their big snout is not a spear to impale their victims but a shield to protect their sensitive forehead, " Kurapika said, attacking his pig with much more confidence than before.

From that moment on, it was a carnage, the 71 candidates who had not been hit by the Great Stamps, easily defeated the pigs whose weak point they finally knew and returned to the judges.

"Well, she's not bad at all this year's selection." Menchi said, seeing so many candidates returning victorious from this first part of the test.

_"Now is the tough time."_ Gohan thought to himself as he placed his pork on the stove to cook on a spit like almost all the other contestants.

And indeed, things got tough because, if Buhahra accepted almost all the dishes offered to him, Menchi, she did not accept any. Whether it's Todo the wrestler, Hanzo the Ninja or even Gon, Leolio and Kurapika were all failing.

"Well, they are struggling." Killua said sarcastically.

"I'm going to try my turn; this judge seems to be a fine mouth." Gohan replied in a somewhat unsure tone.

Gohan placed his dish in front of the two judges and said humbly, "Sorry, I'm not very good at cooking." 

As expected, Buhahra approved his dish but Menchi did not.

"At least you recognize that cooking is not your strong point." The judge said with a sympathetic smile.

A few minutes later, the two judges declared that they were no longer hungry (even if Menchi had almost nothing to eat) and the second test ended and no candidate was qualified.

"What is this story, I'm not here to be a gourmet, I want to be a Hunter." Todo shouted who was particularly indignant. "I'm not going to get caught by a stupid gourmet. "

"Too bad, you have a gourmet judge and he decided you weren't worthy to continue the exam." Menchi replied dryly.

It was too much for Todo who, in rage, rushed at the judge before taking a violent kick from Gohan who sent him back to the crowd of other candidates.

"What do you want from me?" Todo asked angrily as he stood up to face Gohan.

"You should rather thank me; I just saved your life." Gohan replied quickly "After the demonstration of Satotsu earlier and the hostility more than present in this judge, you should suspect that if you attacked her, she would kill you! "

"Indeed, you should know that even if it's not his thing, a Hunter can always fight." Menchi added, juggling six knives as a demonstration. "You practically all did the same thing, without imagination without taking risks, you disrespected the Hunters Gourmets and you think you deserve to continue the exam. At least one of you humbly admitted that he was not good at cooking. "

Gohan blushed in embarrassment because he knew it was Menchi he was referring to.

"All the same, no qualified candidate seems a bit extreme to me." A voice said in the sky.

All the candidates and the two judges looked up to see where the voice came from.

And, indeed there was in the sky a large airship and a man jumped from this same airship and landed flexibly on the ground and approached Menchi.

"My dear Menchi, I think you got a little carried away and imposed perhaps too harsh criteria on our candidates." The old man said with slightly wandering eyes.

_'This man's ki is much higher than anyone I've anticipated since I came into this world. Who could be this man'_ Gohan thought as he scanned the old man's ki.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chairman, I got carried away when they started to criticize the Hunters Gourmets. I am not yet mature enough to be an examiner. " Menchi said sheepishly "Please decide on a new test and let the 71 candidates I failed to participate."

"Um, I don't see any problem, however it is you who will decide on this new test and this time you will also submit to it to show the candidates how this test should be carried out." The man replied who appeared to be Menchi's superior.

All the candidates sighed in relief because despite their defeat, they were going to have a second chance. Menchi, meanwhile, looked thoughtful before declaring ...

"Okay, I have an idea." She said with a smile "Mr. President, can you take us with your airship to the split mountain which is not far from here? "

"The split mountain? Oh, I see what you have in mind." The old man replied with a malicious smile.

All the remaining candidates boarded the old man's airship and after five minutes of flight landed at the top of the split mountain which, as its name indicated, was a mountain that appeared to have been cut in half.

"So, this is where the catch-up event is going to take place?" Gon asked Menchi after the candidates, the judges and the old man got off the airship. 

"Yes, your goal this time is to make a hard-boiled egg." The judge replied

_'It should be easier, right?'_ Thought almost all the candidates simultaneously.

"But an ordinary egg will not be enough for me, the egg I am asking for is an eagle-tarantula egg." Menchi continued.

_'I prefer not to know what these creatures look like,'_ Gohan, Killua and Kurapika thought at the same time.

"And where are they found, these eagle-tarantula eggs?" Todo asked the young trial judge.

"Here, for example." Menchi said, looking into the big crevice in front of them. "Tarantula eagles weave large webs in mountains like this and let their eggs hang there. "

"And how are we supposed to get them?" Todo asked again, visibly intimidated by the height separating them from the eggs.

"Like that." Menchi answered before jumping into the crevasse.

Almost all the candidates watched in horror as the judge fell into the huge crevasse. Menchi caught up with a thread of the canvas and a few moments later sagged, caught an egg in the process and went up using an updraft which blew from the bottom of the crevasse. 

"So much for the demonstration." Menchi said after being flexible in front of the other candidates.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Gon said before jumping into the crevasse, followed by a good number of the candidates.

All the candidates clung to different threads of the web of eagles-tarantulas.

"Okay, I'll wait for you upstairs." Gohan said before letting go of the wire to catch an egg and then come back up just after levitation.

"Okay, I'm going too." One candidate said before dropping.

"Okay, are we going too?" Leolio asked to his three stooges

" No not right now!" Gon warned as the candidate who dropped out realized his mistake. "The updraft is not constant."

After several minutes and the fall of other candidates who no longer wanted to wait. Gon shouted a big "NOW! "

All the candidates then dropped, all caught an egg and went up with the updraft.

**(A few minutes later)****  
**  
"Um, but it's too good." Said candidate # 294, Hanzo as he savored, like many other candidates, one of the eggs they had caught.

Gon, too, was savoring the egg he had caught, but when he saw Todo who hadn't dared to jump because of the height of the crevasse, he handed him his egg, telling him to taste it.

" It's really delicious." Todo said, taking a bite of Gon's egg.

"You see, we, Hunters Gourmets, often risk our lives to obtain ingredients with similar flavors." Menchi said after joining the two candidates.

"I underestimated the Hunters Gourmets; this failure is the price of my mistake. I will try again next year." Todo said solemnly.

The second round of the hunter exam was now ending and only 43 candidates remained.

**New Chapter, New Finishing Event, I hope you get more. With exams coming soon, I don't think the next chapter will arrive quickly, well I'll see. Constructive reviews are always welcome, I look forward to continuing this story. Ah and also, tell me in review if you are interested that I put the power levels of the arc at the end of the arc precisely, as the suspense will no longer have to be I do not see where is the problem.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Bonus Trial

Chapter 6: The Bonus Trial

The 43 candidates who had passed the first two tests were now in the airship which had taken them back after their test on the Split Mountain. They were facing the old man who apparently had an important place in the Hunters' society, next to the old man was the little green guy who had given them their badges at the start of the exam.

"Good, still sorry for the inconvenience during the second test." The old man said humbly, scratching his cheek. "I wasn't supposed to run until the last race, but my name is Netero and I'm the chairman of the Hunters. "

"As for me, I am his secretary Bean, delighted." The little green fellow said.

The candidates were rather surprised that the old man in front of them was so important, no wonder Menchi looked sheepish before him.

"I let you rest, we will drop you off at the site of the third test tomorrow morning around 8 am. " Netero said calmly

As the candidates dispersed, Gon and Killua pulled a little on the Gohan dogi bracelet.

"Oï, we can train a little bit now, right?" Killua asked who was starting to be more than eager to learn to fly.

"I'm a little tired, if you don't mind, I'm going to eat something and go to bed. The training will be tomorrow morning before the start of the third round." The half-saiyan replied, rubbing his eyes a little.

His two friends and students were a little disappointed but did not protest, they only had to get up early for more training. While Leolio and Kurapika were going to find a place to sleep, the three pre-teens were looking for a place to eat.

Meanwhile in another piece of the airship, the three judges of the first two tests, Satotsu, Menchi and Buhahra ate and discussed the candidates.

"This year's selection is really exceptional, it amazes me," Satotsu said in a rather complimentary tone. "The rookies are particularly gifted this year. Among these rookies is there one that particularly impressed you? "

"I find the number 294 particularly balanced and what is more, he is quite a handsome kid." Menchi replied in a tone that was not entirely impartial.

"Personally, it's number 99 that I find really talented for his age." Satotsu replied.

"He has an arrogant air which annoys me a little, but it is true that he is doing quite well." Menchi replied with an air of approval and irony "And you Buhahra, what rookie do you find amazing? "

"Well, you have not talked about it, but I think it is obvious, right? The number 406 stands out clearly." The huge judge replied.

"Yes indeed, and he is far from having revealed all his abilities, I wonder what his real level is." Satotsu replied thoughtfully.

**(A little later, Always on board the airship)**

Gohan, Gon and Killua had stood by a window to look at the horizon while eating the legs they had mown in the kitchen.

"You're lucky, your families don't seem particularly bizarre." Killua said after a while.

This sentence surprised Gon and Gohan, who both had quite special family histories.

"I'll tell you cash, all of my family members are murderers." Killua said in a slightly depressed tone "And as it is a tradition, they all put me under mad pressure to take over the family business."

_'If he is telling the truth, and that is what I think, it is true that it is special as a family situation.'_ Gohan thought, looking at the boy with the silver hair.

"She's not really commonplace, your family, Killua." Gon said directly.

"Uh, do you believe me?" Killua asked looking at his two friends with big eyes before Gon and Gohan nodded yes. "You're the first to take me seriously right away, usually you don't know when I'm lying or when I'm telling the truth and I thought it was my charm."

"Well, I think Gon and I both have a special family situation. "Gohan replied with a sympathetic tone" But, I admit that a murderer's family, I never saw that. "

"It is true, but I do not want that kind of legacy. When I said to them "It is my life, it's me who decides. "I thought my mother was having a hysteria attack because she was screaming and panicking. Well done parents, I almost went wrong." Killua said in a more jaded tone than anything. "That evening I was so pissed off that I stabbed my mother and one of my brothers before I ran away. They do not have to be in shock yet. "

"Okay, if you want to keep chatting, I'll leave you two, I'm going to bed, I'm pretty tired." Gohan said, yawning and then walking away from his two friends.

"See you tomorrow Gohan!" Gon shouted at him before Gohan waved without even turning around as he was tired.

A few minutes later, the two young candidates were surprised by President Nétéro who arrived from their right side when at the base he seemed to be on their left side.

"From what I've been told, you two are doing pretty well." The old man said in front of the two young boys who wondered if they had really seen Nétéro moving at an extremely high speed. "From what I know, this is your first Hunter exam right? Are the tests to your liking? "

"Yes, I expected written tests or intelligence stuff. But now the tests amuse me a lot although they are a little easy." Gon replied who no longer distrusted the old man at all.

"I agree with Gon on this point, the tests are far too simple, I was hoping for more trying tests. " Killua added in his usual jaded tone" Can we have a little fun in the next events? "

" Who knows?" Netero replied absently with a slightly detached air. "Anyway, I was looking for playmates, do you like it?" "

"What interest would we have in playing with you, old man?" Killua asked slightly irritated.

"Well, if you win, I give you the title of Hunter, does that sound fair to you?" Retorted the chairman of the Hunters.

The two pre-teens pondered for a moment about the implications of what they had just heard, they had nothing to lose in this bonus test. And without other words they followed Nétéro.

**(A few minutes later)**

Gon and Killua had followed Nétéro to a round room which could be reminiscent of a training room. The President was now in Marcel so that he could move more easily.

"Well, the goal of the game for you two is simple. You just must catch that ball." Netero said, pointing to the ball he had in hand. "For my part, I will not reply. You have until the airship lands, so you have about nine hours in front of you."

"Should we just catch the ball?" Killua asked who was surprised by the simplicity of the test.

" Yes that's it." The old man replied in a very jovial tone.

"In this case, I start." The young assassin concludes.

And with these words Killua began to walk slowly along the wall of the room. Gon who was watching him seemed rather surprised to start seeing several Killua appear and form a circle in the center of which was Nétéro.

_'Oh I see, he uses the Obscure Steps.'_ Thought Netero, looking at the circle that surrounded _'him playing with the rhythm of their steps, some assassins manage to create residual images of themselves. It is impressive that such a young boy has mastered this technique. '_

After a short while, Killua, who thought he had detected an opening, ran to Netero, who skillfully dodged every attempt by the young assassin to catch the ball.

"Damn it, he's clever, he's not his age." Killua thought, looking at the old man in front of him before loading Nero again. "In that case, let's start by immobilizing him."

And with these thoughts, Killua kicked Netero's right leg ankle, which he leaned on before jumping in pain holding the leg he had attacked with.

_'He put a lot of force into this kick, and an ordinary person would have broken his foot on my leg.'_

"Killua, it is my turn to replace you." Gon said to his friend.

"Ok," Killua limped back to where Gon was.

_'Well, what is going to get me that one?'_ Netero wondered, watching the boy in green. _'I seem to be rather direct as a boy.'_

Gon immediately charged Netero head on, rushing at full speed.

_'That's what I was thinking, but it's naïve to think that he can have me head on.'_ The old man thought before Gon jumped up when he wasn't expecting it.

He didn't really have to worry, however, because Gon banged his head on the ceiling and fell back behind Netero, holding his head in pain.

"Idiot, we understood that you knew how to jump but dose your strength!" Killua shouted to his friend from a corner of the room "Besides, the old man had lowered his guard."

_'I'm not making you say it,'_ Netero replied in thought, realizing that he could have lost this little game if Gon hadn't blundered.

Gon, meanwhile, got up and walked along the wall waiting for an opening.

_'No matter how bad he is, he thinks a lot about what he's doing.'_ Netero thought looking at the young boy. _'I feel like I'm not going to be bored by tomorrow morning.'_

**(3 and a half hours later)**

Gon and Killua had been taking turns every five minutes for several hours now, and neither of them was able to get Netero into trouble.

"What if you both tried to do it at the same time?" Netero asked with a sadistic air after avoiding yet another Killua attempt.

"Dirty old man!" Killua cried who was getting more and more frustrated.

"All right, let's go." Gon said, joining his friend.

But even as a couple, Netero had no trouble defeating each action of the two boys.

_'It's crazy, Netero-san isn't even out of breath.'_ Gon thought, attacking Netero head on.

"You start to repeat yourself little." Netero Said.

But Gon, this time, threw his shoe towards Netero who, surprised, could not dodge this attack which was followed by a violent kick in the back on the part of Killua.

" I got it!" Killua shouted as he got ready to grab the ball.

"Ah well, do you think?" Nétéro retorted by doing a front somersault to straighten up while sending the ball a little further.  
But as Netero was about to retrieve the ball, Gon threw his second shoe on the ball to send it in another direction.

"Bands of dirty kids!" Netero Shouted annoyed.

"That's it, we have it!" The two young candidates shouted before Netero sprinted and caught the ball again before the bewildered eyes of Gon and Killua.

"Well, it didn't go far this time." Netero said, sighing slightly and getting back into position.

"Wow ... that's amazing, Mister Netero!" Gon said impressed by the performance of the old man while Killua looked at the mark in the ground that Nétéro had left while taking support for his sprint.

"It's good, I quit, I don't play anymore, I lost!" Killua said flatly.

_'Here? Does he stop?'_ Wondered Netero, looking at the young boy.

"Why are you stopping now Killua? We almost caught him there." Asked Gon, who didn't understand his friend.

"Didn't you notice Gon? This old man almost never uses his right hand or his left leg, he retains himself thoroughly." Answered Killua who had arrived at the door of the room. 

"Huh? Really?" Asked Gon surprised by the revelation.

"Oh, am I unmasked?" Realized Nero.

"I hadn't noticed anything." Said Gon as he turned to the chairman of the Hunters.

"More soulful than this old man, there is not in my opinion." Said Killua, walking away "Are you coming Gon? "

"No, I'm going to stay a little longer. Gon replied candidly.

"Huh? Do you know that you have no chance of catching the ball?!" Said Killua, who was torn between astonishment and annoyance.

"I know but I want to try to force him to use his right hand." Replied Gon.

" Is that so? In this case do as you wish." Said Killua, walking away as Gon and Netero resumed play.

**(A few hours later)  
**  
When Gohan woke up he looked at the clock in the room where he slept with Kurapika and Leolio, it was around 5:30 in the morning, so he had more than 2 hours of free time in front of him.  
He decided to explore the ship until he realized that there were Gon and Netero's ki in the same room and that Gon's ki was rather weak.

As he entered the room, he saw Gon sleeping in a corner and old Hunter who had just hung up his phone.

"Well good morning boy." Declared the president courteously.

"Good morning Netero-san, what happened here?" Asked the half-saiyan.

"Oh, well, your friend and I had just finished a little game that I won." Said the president in a very candid voice "Besides, would you be interested in a game too? "

"Oh uh, it depends on the game." Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head like his father would do when he was embarrassed.

"Well, I think the game that I put Gon on may be a little too easy for you. Therefore, I offer you a martial art duel, are you okay? And if you win, I'll award you the title of Hunter." Continued Netero.

Gohan weighed the pros and cons of the case before answering briefly, "Okay. "

**How could I have struggled so much on this chapter when I saw the corresponding episode during its writing, twice?! Well it's over, that's the main thing, and I hope the next chapter will give me less worry. Constructive reviews and opinions are always welcome.**

**SkylerHollow: I'm the first to appreciate that a chapter on the method how our heroes will pass the trick on tricks, we are not there yet, you will see when the time is right (I still not want to spoil my own story anyway: 'D).**


End file.
